


Mirrors Take Many Forms

by Ononymous



Series: Undertale Anniversary Requests 2019 [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Deltarune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: The kingdom without subjects. Can be tricky if you want to talk to someone, get the lay of the land, see how they feel, or how they think you feel. Sometimes you have to be a little unorthodox about it.





	Mirrors Take Many Forms

"Come on, a little bit more... ah, finished!"

Ralsei wiped a little sweat off his fuzzy brow, and stood back to admire his handiwork. The weapon shop in the town square was so clean it looked brand new. Any stalwart adventurer that came along was bound to avail of its fabulous wares. With that, he locked it up, checked the other shops were also sealed, then headed for home. Down the cobbled street to the formidable looking drawbridge of the castle. Ralsei paid the magnificent entryway no mind, instead opening a concealed door in the cardboard wall to reveal a large bedroom, with a fireplace and stove, a wash basin, a small table with chair and cuttlery, an armchair by the fire and a bulging bookcase, making it rather like a cottage. He walked over to the table, picking up a piece of paper next to the colourful manuscript he'd been working on before lunch.

"Okay. 'Get up', check. 'Wash hands and face', check. 'Have breakfast', check. 'Make sure the manual is up to date', check. 'Have lunch', check. 'Study the prophecy for hidden loopholes or possible unexpected twists', check, none found. 'Clean the town square', check. Now to have dinner... oh wait, I forgot. Gotta practice my friendship skills!"

Ralsei had no memory of friends. He'd been the prince of this kingdom for as long as he remembered. And yet he knew that hadn't always been the case. Something poked the back of his head when sleeping, on the cusp of remembering a truly solid bond, one broken from misunderstanding, but could be easily fixed if he ever found them again. He knew this to be true, he could feel it in his horns. But some of his books had stories about people who went weird when living on their own too long, and while they could be funny, they equally left him feeling sorry for those poor souls. Armed with this empathy, he made it a part of his weekly routine to practice having a friend, so if someone came along he wouldn't scare them off.

Leaving his hidden cottage, he walked silently through the town square, taking a shortcut behind the potions shop to Rogote Park, where his friend stood waiting for him.

"Hi, Anno!"

_Hello!_ The greeting echoed in Ralsei's head, where it had originated.

The name had been in one of his books, a book that talked about other stories rather than told one itself. He'd given that name to a simple dummy, standing atop a single peg like every other dummy Ralsei had seen, both of them. He'd taken the time to modify one of his green tunics so it would fit Anno properly, and in what had been a practical joke, sewed on a green nondescript face in place of the neutral beige one. It also helped tell his friend apart from the other dummy. Anno smiled earnestly at their friend while Ralsei plopped down on the bench next to them.

"So how was your day, Anno?" asked Ralsei. Anno didn't respond. Not only for the obvious reason, but because Ralsei hadn't quite decided how Anno's day had actually gone yet. It didn't take long, however.

_Oh, you wouldn't believe the day I had._

"Well it's hard to believe right now, since you haven't told me," chuckled Ralsei.

_Well I'll tell you then. I was talking to Targe over by the Field Door, and they were complaining about the weather. So I said 'Hey dummy, you can always go inside when it's raining', and they said that made them a coward! Can you believe it?_

"Of Targe? Oh yeah, they act like that all the time. I always try to tell them they don't have to act so tough, but they won't listen. Ha ha ha..."

_Ha ha ha..._

Ralsei kicked his legs out as the two tracks of laughter, one in his mouth and one in his head, continued with no external pressure to halt them. They eventually died away as Ralsei looked around the small park, with its blue grass, blue trees and blue pond, imagining Anno being the one to look at it.

_The tree looks great this time of year._

"It sure does. Oh, I forgot that I brought you something!"

_Really?_

Ralsei rummaged around in his robes, pulling out two small cakes and some sandwiches. "I thought we could have a picnic here."

_That sounds nice, thank you!_

Anno didn't touch their food. Ralsei understood, it was just how Anno was. Being forceful with a friend, trying to make them something they weren't and didn't want to be, was a good way to get into trouble. So Ralsei ate his sandwiches, letting the power of the peaceful scene shine within him.

_Hey. Remember when we first met?_

Ralsei tapped the side of his head in recollection. "Oh, yeah! I'd finished painting the tavern in the town square, and I heard a funny noise, and then I found you'd tripped over Targe, and you'd gotten into an argument. I helped smooth things over, and you thanked me!"

_Sure did. I knew I had a good friend after that. and that hasn't changed after all this time._

"I'm happy you feel that way, Anno. This town, this whole kingdom, can get pretty quiet if you don't have any friends."

_I understand completely, Ralsei. You can have my cake if you want by the way, I'm not feeling hungry today._

"Sure!" Ralsei took a large bite and let the sweet flavours of his own baking tickle his tongue. He was glad he'd brushed his teeth after lunch.

_Ralsei. You know how we're friends, right?_

"Yup! I work super hard to keep it that way."

_Yeah, you do. But what if... I don't want to keep it that way?_

Ralsei swallowed the half-chewed bite of cake he'd taken. "You don't want to be friends anymore? W-well, I guess if you're tired of my fussing..."

_Oh no no no, nothing like that, I definitely want to be friends! ...and maybe more..._

Ralsei blinked. "What do you mean?"

_Well you know how a lot of stories have two people who like each other and they fall in love._

"Yeah, so what... does... Oh. You mean..."

_Yes I do. You're great, Ralsei. You don't tell yourself how great you are nearly enough. I think you need someone to do that for you. You're better than you think you are._

"B-but how do you know?"

_You know how I know._

"Anno..."

For a moment, Ralsei felt something on his fuzzy hand, like someone had grasped it, but he looked down to see it untouched. And yet...

"You really feel like that?"

Black buttons stared intently into Ralsei's eyes. _Yes, I do._

Ralsei found himself approaching the blunt featureless snout of Anno's head. His own nose made contact, nuzzling it softly. It tickled, and the sensation diffused any remaining awkwardness. It felt nice. Peaceful.

But...

"I don't know, Anno."

_What's wrong?_

"This is like that story about the man in a vault with puppets. You really are a great friend, but if I imagine we go there... am I just a fantasy?"

_But what will you do without any friends?_

"I do have a friend, I have you! But... I don't feel you're right for me in that way."

_Ralsei,_ came the soft yet blunt riposte, _it's more like you don't feel **you** are right for anyone._

The tone had been the kindest Ralsei could muster, and he definitely agreed with those words, but it still stung a little. Anno had read him like one of his many books. Ralsei scrunched the paper casing of the cake in his hand, trying to piece together why he felt like this. It gave Anno an opportunity to nudge him in the right direction.

_...you're still waiting for them to come back..._

Ralsei scratched a vertical track of fur behind his floppy ears, trying in vain to remember. "Who?"

_You know, even if you don't. They weren't ready to accept you. They wanted something you couldn't provide. It's not your fault, Ralsei. It's not theirs either, they couldn't understand. They weren't ready to realise what they really wanted. If it's them you wish to see again, you have to make them appreciate you for what you are, not what you can or can't do for them._

"Anno..." For a moment he thought the head looked away in embarrassment.

_It's okay. I got carried away. I'd only distract you from the prophecy. Someone has to restore balance, right?_

"Yeah, you're right. It's my destiny to help the lightners."

_I hope you're right. And I hope we can still be friends._

"Of course we can still-"

He felt it. Something had changed. Some_one_.

"S-somebody's here! In the kingdom! Wait, two?! I- I have to get ready!"

_I know you do. Knock 'em dead, champ!_

"Anno, that's really violent!"

_Whoops, sorry._

Ralsei left the half-eaten cake behind, scurrying back to his house. He had to find his hat, maybe don his cloak, make sure his manual was ready, double check the prophecy so he told them correctly, so much to do, so little time. All that preparation and he still felt unready. Anno stared blankly after him, their role as a friend fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Suggestion: Ralsei and Anon having a date at a local park in the evening, where they talk about how their relationship has been going, and then to top it all off they end up kissing
> 
> Pastebin Version: https://pastebin.com/LCKwGfTV
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
